


You Lied To Me

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's anger with Holmes leads to an unfortunate accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).



> With thanks to my patient beta SCFrankles. Written for my other patient beta Canon_is_Relative.

“You lied to me!”

Normally if Holmes had upset me I would remonstrate with him quietly. I knew on occasions he would misdirect me, generally because he believed it would be better if I were left unaware of his plans. I rarely agreed with his reasoning and did not hesitate to tell him so but, even though I might be provoked to raise my voice, the only times I would shout at him were to utter a warning. Today, however, was different.

Holmes had been instrumental in unveiling a complicated case - a part of which had involved various gang members digging a tunnel. We had spent the greater portion of the previous day travelling throughout London, setting a trap which had succeeded in capturing most of the gang. By early evening I had grown weary, and my leg was protesting at the amount of walking we had done. Holmes had assured me there were only a few insignificant details to clear up, which he would do later that evening. I was therefore content to let him go by himself and availed myself of my bed.

So, I had picked up the morning newspaper, expecting to see some mention of the successful conclusion of the case. Instead I read the news that one end of the tunnel had collapsed, causing many innocent people to be injured. I looked at Holmes, who was continuing to eat his breakfast as if nothing had happened, and I saw red.

I stood up, practically knocking my chair over in my haste. Holmes looked at me and I could see he was about to offer some explanation, but I had no desire to hear it.

“You lied to me! You told me there was no longer any danger,” I shouted, and threw the newspaper at Holmes in my disgust. “I am going to spend the day at my club.”

***

Shortly after my arrival at my club, the commissionaire hurried up to me. There had been a further fall of masonry at the building in Rathbone Street, which was directly above the tunnel. Some of the workmen who had been sent to stabilise the building had been injured. One of the policemen, charged with keeping curious bystanders away from the building, had run to the club, in the hope of finding assistance. The commissionaire, knowing I was present, had instantly sought me out. I required no further persuasion, saying I would give whatever help I could and hurried out behind the commissionaire.

On my arrival I was taken to where one of the workmen was trapped underneath some of the brickwork. It was apparent he was in a bad way and the only chance he had would be if his leg was amputated. It was not an operation I had had to perform for several years, but I did not hesitate.

We had just cut him free when there was the ominous sound of the building above us starting to move.

***

I woke many hours later to find Holmes sitting by my bedside.

“Where? What?” I struggled to make sense of my surroundings. I did not recognise the wall behind Holmes and although I realised I was in bed, it did not feel like my bed. And why was Holmes not leaning over me, shaking my shoulder to wake me, but instead sitting on a chair? But then, as I realised how much my body ached, I remembered. “Wadham. How is he? Did he survive?”

“If Wadham is the gentleman whose leg you amputated, then I understand he is as well as can be expected.”

I gave a sigh of relief. “How did you know I was here?”

“Hopkins came for me as soon as he knew you had been hurt. He feels responsible for your injuries.”

“I fail to see why.”

Holmes shook his head. “He believes there was more he should have done.”

I was about to ask Holmes to elaborate, but I must have inhaled a quantity of brick dust when the wall fell, because I began to cough. This made the pain in my chest worse and I gave an involuntary groan. Instantly Holmes was on his feet.

“Do not try to talk any more,” he said. “I shall find you a nurse.”

He soon returned with the nurse and I surrendered myself to the bliss of morphine.

***

Two days later I was permitted to return home. Like many of the medical profession I was deemed to be a ‘dreadful patient’ and I suspect the nursing staff were pleased to see me leave. I was grateful to have suffered no more than serious bruising and two broken fingers, and, although I would be ‘confined to barracks’ for a few days, I found the atmosphere of 221B considerably more conducive to a speedy recovery.

I was resting on the settee when young Inspector Hopkins called. I was glad to see him, for I wished to reassure him he could have done nothing to prevent my injuries.

“I am truly sorry for the accident which befell you, Dr Watson,” Hopkins began.

“Do not blame yourself, Hopkins, for I would have ignored any instruction of yours to stay away, knowing there was someone who needed treatment.”

“I should have insisted the owners checked the whole building before beginning work on part of it. If the workman had not been hurt in the first place, none of this would have happened.”

I was about to reaffirm my view that Hopkins was not at fault, when Holmes interrupted. “And I failed to realise Grayson would hang himself; he feared exposure as the fourth gang member. The beam he chose was not strong enough and fractured under his weight, thus beginning the whole sorry state of events.”

Hopkins nodded, but I could see he was not convinced.

“And Holmes tells me you can take the credit for ensuring proper precautions were in place before any further work was done,” I added.

“Thank you, doctor, you are very kind.” Hopkins relaxed a little, which I was glad about, for I truly did not hold him responsible.

“I am still curious how you persuaded the owners to take those precautions,” Holmes said.

Hopkins gave a brief smile. “They had requested a police presence to prevent looters. I told them I could not let my constables remain unless I was satisfied it was safe for them to do so.”

I smiled and said, “Now, I am feeling a little weak and would appreciate some brandy. Could I prevail upon one of you two gentlemen to pour me a glass, and maybe one for yourselves too?”


End file.
